primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Mick Harper
Michael "Mick" J. Harper was a investigative journalist who discovered the secrets of the Anomalies and the prehistoric creatures and wanted to reveal it to the world with hopes of making a lot of money and becoming famous. Biography Mick started working for Katherine Kavanagh at the Evening News around 2004. Episode 2.6 When a Mammoth appeared on the M25 and went on a rampage, stopping all the traffic, Mick was sent to investigate. He was stopped from entering by Police as the Anomaly Research Centre team arrived to deal with the situation. Later, he tried to interview Dina about the incident, which she described as an Elephant, while she receiving medical attention. Jenny Lewis quickly intervened and moved Mick away from Dina. Mick questioned her about the creature revealing he had seen pictures and she jokingly revealed that it was a Mammoth, however Mick did not believe her and promised to get the bottom of the real story. Episode 3.3 Mick later came to the conclusion that Jenny was telling the truth about the prehistoric creatures and tried to convince Katherine at the Evening News Headquarters, of the existence of prehistoric creatures. She believed Mick to be insane but gave him a chance to find proof. Mick went to Jenny's home and tried to convince her to give up details about the creatures and the ARC, but she refused and threatened to sue him for harassment if he ever showed up again. Mick decided to take matters into his own hands, and followed her to the ARC, and then followed another car as it was leaving the facility. At the West London Hospital, he noticed a rodent-like creature, and locked Abby and Cutter in an operating theatre with a pregnant woman before continuing his search for the creature. When he found it in the children's ward, he took a blurry photo of it with his phone and tried (but failed) to catch it. He presented the photo to Katherine later, but she passed it off as a fake, and Mick pleaded for one last chance. Episode 3.4 Getting desperate, Mick stole an handheld Anomaly Detector from Jenny's car and showed it to Katherine. It activate when it detected an Anomaly at an Airport so Mick and Katherine took a camera crew and Nigel Marvin to the site where they discovered an enormous Anomaly in a hanger. Mick saw Jenny and Connor arriving, so he tricked them by saying there was a giant creature before locking them in another hanger. He then returned to the Anomaly where Katherine was getting bored because nothing was happening, but Mick was happy when a baby Velociraptor came through and the film crew caught it on camera. However a Giganotosaurus came through and ate Nigel. Mick and Katherine quickly hid in the car but the dinosaur flipped it over. Danny Quinn arrived with the ARC team and helped them out before Captain Becker locked them in the other hanger. Mick and Katherine argued over how much percentage of the profit he would get from revealing the creatures. When they finally agreed, Mick broke the door open and they escaped back to the Anomaly hanger. They grabbed the camera but as the Giganotosaurus returned, Mick decided he had had enough and quit, but Katherine refused to stop filming the dinosaur. Mick hid behind Katherine but the Giganotosaurus stepped on and killed them both. Gallery Gallery 5 (69).jpg Gallery 5 (70).jpg Gallery 5 (71).jpg Gallery 5 (72).jpg Gallery 5 (73).jpg Gallery 5 (74).jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evening News Staff Category:Deceased Category:Creature victims Category:Civilians Category:Civilians involved in incursions Category:News Related